


impossible

by b4ndal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: JUST TELL ME URE FRIENDS ILL STILL BE HAPPY, M/M, acknowledge each other already, but i dont really know what this is either, can woojin just say something, hyungseob starting to mention others instead of woojin is not my aesthetic, i think this is angst, iM SORRY I JUST REALLY MISS JINSEOB ITS HURTING MY SOUL, no binch jinseob arent a thing, or are they, so that i can have some hope in this, this is why u two only get angsty fics and not so fluffy ones hmph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4ndal/pseuds/b4ndal
Summary: woojin is actually a mess





	impossible

**Author's Note:**

> idrk what this is i did it under two hours pls forgive my sad soul im just really sad jinseob is (slowly) sinking and like srsly nEW STANS WONT EVEN KNOW THE EXISTENCE OF JINSEOB THAT JUST MAKES ME want to die
> 
>  
> 
> uncaps

"we haven't even debuted but i feel like dying already," jisung managed a complaint out of his mouth as the rest of wanna one trailed behind him, exhaustion painted on their faces. most of them had plopped in a lump on the floor of the living room, sungwoon and daniel having slightly more energy to collapse on the sofa.

one of the many brunettes in the group, however, headed straight for the shower. he looked just as tired as the rest, but there also seemed to be something missing with the aura surrounding him. he mumbles to the rest that he's headed for the shower first, not even sparing his ten members a look.

he misses the worry and concern that takes over all of their faces.

 

 

 

 

"woojin hyung, i know we always delay showering but please don't steal all the warm water!!!"

he hears daehwi shriek with panic laced in his voice. woojin sighs because firstly, its daehwi and he can never say no to daehwi. secondly, he is well aware of the fact that he spent a much longer time in the shower compared to before.

the minute woojin steps out of the bathroom, daehwi grabs at his cheeks gently yet with such force. "are you okay, hyung?"

woojin contemplates for a second before walking away, albeit mumbling a little too harshily to daehwi to mind his own business, but daehwi's used to it. so woojin heads straight to his shared room with jihoon and guanlin.

daehwi turns to jihoon and jinyoung, who peeks their heads out from jinyoung's room and smiles sadly, "hyung will come around, he always does."

but he said the same thing weeks ago, and woojin still hasn't.

 

 

 

 

 

woojin flops onto his bed, staring wordlessly at the ceiling.

he doesn't like it.

he doesn't like being alone and only having his thoughts as company. he doesn't even like the thoughts in his head one bit. he doesn't like how its all because of one person. it makes woojin want to scream, and he almost does because every fiber in him feels like screaming.

he resorts to his phone, scrolling through his private sns accounts. he managed a chuckle when he saw fan accounts about the innisfree posters being given out that day. his cheeks are tinted pink when he reads about how he is possibly the most popular wanna one member at the moment, his posters being sold out in most outlets. he slows down when he sees updates about the trainees he competed with on produce 101, his friends.

then woojin sees him. he stops to stare for what seems like eternity, his heart unsure of what to feel. when it finally responds by squeezing his heart uncomfortably, he throws his phone against his pillow, successfully swallowing the tears that were building up very slowly and almost storms out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

woojin doesn't greet jaehwan and minhyun, who are having some late night ramen, and grabs a glass of water. he downs it quickly, but not fast enough to choke himself. he takes a few deep breaths as his hand grabs at his chest painfully.

minhyun had left his ramen untouched the second woojin stepped in, attempting to observe the younger. he did this every night. he even caught woojin sobbing once. minhyun has never said anything, but the look he always gives woojin says it all. he continues watching as woojin downs a second glass, something he has never done. he continues watching as woojin cleans the glass and shuffles back out of the kitchen, to the refuge of his room before jaehwan calls at him.

"hey, woojin ah. do you want some ramen?"

jaehwan has never failed to offer some to woojin but he always gets rejected, so it shocks the pair when the youngest boy takes a seat beside jaehwan. the two are speechless as woojin takes a few spoonfuls of jaehwan's ramen, but they are glad to see woojin willingly eat after only eating whenever daehwi forces him to for the past few weeks.

woojin isn't dumb, he knows what's bothering him and he knows his members can tell something's off. he knows they are slightly more careful around him. he knows they don't question him because they don't like pushing him for answers. he knows they want him to speak to them on their own terms, he knows they are expecting him to tell them. he knows they are just really worried and concerned hyungs and dongsaengs who care for him.

but they don't know his late night calls to youngmin and donghyun. they don't know how much his heart actually hurts when he tells his brand new hyungs how he feels. they don't know how much he tries to cover up what he actually feels. they don't know that woojin just really wants to scream because his heart hurts so much. they don't know how much he just wants to hide under the covers when they have to wake at 4am for schedules. they don't know that all of this is because of a certain yuehua trainee who failed to make it to the top 11, but made it all the way to top 20.

but maybe daehwi does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the pair continue chatting as woojin sits beside them, quiet for the most part but he manages a smile sometimes when jaehwan lets out his psychotic laughter. its not much, but at least they feel a small sense of relief wash over at the sight of his snaggletooth and woojin doesn't feel too alone this time.

for the first time in a long while, woojin feels a slight feeling of easiness.

but of course, it doesn't even last five minutes when an excited jihoon semi-bursts into the kitchen searching for woojin, with what seems like the rest of the maknae line dashing after him in an attempt to stop him.

"woojinnie!!! look at who had another vlive!!"

woojin's heart stops and he freezes when he sees him on the screen. a part of him melts when he sees how good he looks and thinks he'd make a great model.

and suddenly, the sense of longingness for ahn hyungseob floods woojin's entire system. his face pales as he swallows his own saliva harshly. his heart feels like bursting as he starts to feel choked up. he blinks hard as he finally lets it sink in, as he finally accepts the fact. the second he opens his eyes he shoves jihoon's phone aside, pushing past all of them and he dashes for his room, shutting the door with a loud bang.

woojin feels drained and so he leans against the door and slumps down to the floor. snippets of his time on produce 101 resurfaces. the memories of all the time he's spent with hyungseob especially comes back at full force. its overwhelming and almost too strong, and he wants to burn them away like he once did, but he can't. he just can't this time.

 

 

 

 

 

woojin stays in his position for a very long time, and he almost feels sorry for not letting jihoon and guanlin in so that they can sleep. he stiffens when he hears a soft knock on the door.

"woojinnie hyung? it's me, daehwi. c-can i come in? please hyung?"

he hears the crack in daehwi's voice and knowing how sensitive he is, woojin doesn't have to see him to know that daehwi has cried.

woojin turns from his position on the floor to make way for the door to open and daehwi walks in with his giant teddy bear he received as a gift from the brand new hyungs for his birthday the year before. he takes woojin's arm and drags him towards his bed, shuffling quietly. when they've settled down, he can finally see daehwi's red eyes and he immediately feels a lot more horrible than he already feels.

"do you want to talk about it, hyung?"

daehwi watches painfully as his beloved woojin hyung thinks and his face contort to the pain he's been pushing away for so long. he watches as the tears that pooled at his eyes before this finally fall and his heart hurts as woojin leans forward to bury his face in daehwi's shoulder, staining his shirt while muffling his choked sobs. daehwi holds onto his hyung tightly, wrapping woojin in the most comfortable hug he can offer him.

"hyung...?"

"i... i... i just really... i just really miss him."

woojin falls asleep that night with eyes so dry it burns and memories of a certain weird and clumsy baekgu and daehwi goes to sleep wondering if fate was always this cruel to people who were obviously meant for each other.


End file.
